Lovely Looney
by The Cauldron Simmers
Summary: The war took its toll on many, very few as much as it did Draco Malfoy. Unable to make his own way to recovery Luna Lovegood steps in, but what's below the surface of Draco?  The rating of this story's gone up but look inside and I'll help ya out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Looney! Mum, Looney's here!" Draco Malfoy called to his mother. Narscissa peaked around a doorframe to see a 25-year-old Luna Lovegood giving her a very irritated look.

"Erm, Draco sweety, don't call her that…" Narcissa mused quietly as she came out of her hiding place.

"Oooh, oops, sorry Luna!" he chirped. He grinned over at her.

"Draco, the Thestrals are irritable today could you go keep them company?" Luna mused gently to him. Her grinned and bolted out the door. Once he was gone and the door closed Luna rounded on Narcissa.

"Bloody Hell Narcissa, you hadn't Owled me in months… I thought he was getting better! I go down to your flat and they tell me _you moved back here_! Do you want him to stay like this? He is 26 years old Narcissa, and he acts like he's 9!" Luna said. Her voice floated, as delicate and airy as ever, but now it cut into Narcissa like a spell.

"I know that… He used to love it here… I thought-"

"No he didn't! _You_ loved it here Narcissa, this is where you were at your peak… His father almost beat him to death here, or don't you remember that?" Luna asked, raising an eyebrow. "Or are you still denying that?" Narcissa looked away. "You thought…. What? That maybe if you lived her you'd be respected again? Is that it? Narcissa… I'm dissapointed in you."

Narcissa looked taken aback.

"_You _are dissapointed in _me_?" Narcissa spat. She stood up taller and glowered at Luna.

"Yes, it's almost as though you don't care about him anymore," Luna replied.

"I care!" Narcissa sniffed

"About Draco?" Luna responded instantly.

"Of course," Narcissa growled.

"Then at least _try _to do right for him, your son is not mentally stable, people know that, you cannot act like everything is all puffer-toots and rainbows."

There was a long silence, a battle for power. Narcissa lost.

"I know Luna, I do. You know Draco means the world to me, but I don't know how to handle him anymore. I-" but before she could say anyting else Draco was pushing open the door.

"The Thestrals are happy!" he chirped. Luna's face brightened. Narcissa smiled to him and allowed Luna to talk.

"Thanks Draco… would you mind waiting for me in the sitting room? I want to have a quick talk with your mum," Luna mused. "Girl stuff," she added when Draco looked as though he might not agree. He scampered off down the hall and swooped into the sitting room.

"Alright Narcissa, you have a few options from here," Luna said firmly.

"Which are?"

"One, you can remain a stuborn old bat, continue to live here and keep Draco locked away, soiling him all the more. Two, you can get him a real psychiatrist. Or Three, you start listening to me." Luna paused and then added. "If you try to keep him locked up here I will petition the Ministry and have him taken from you, even if I have to take care of him myself."

Narcissa gaped at the edgy blonde.

"Who do you think you are? Saying things like that in _my home_," Narcissa hissed.

"They needed to be said, Narcissa… I was in school just a year behind Draco, I know first hand what he went through, and worse yet Narcissa the boy feels that there is blood on his hands! None of us can ever be exactly normal, not after what we went through," Luna mused, her voice held and edge which made Narcissa uneasy. "But he deserves better than to slowly rot because of Voldemort."

Narcissa flinched. Luna raised an eyebrow. "He's dead Narcissa, you needn't fear his name," Luna assured her.

Narcissa shook her head and looked away.

"I'm aware of what he went through, _Lovegood_." She took a deep breath and then turned back to Luna. Her face frightened and sad. "I want to help him, but I can't leave this house again." Luna met Narcissa's eyes. "I'm not trying to be selfish, Luna, you've come to know me… there are some things I can't do… I can't be poor Luna, and unless we live here unless we are _real Malfoys_ we don't have any money, you understand… don't you?"

Luna gaped. Someone was withholding money from Narcissa?

Luna moved to say something, perhaps to ask who had them trapped here, but the look on Narcissa's face silenced her. An idea struck her.

"Narcissa, pack your bags," Luna mused. Narcissa gave her a look that swore and called her crazy, but Luna was used to those looks. "You and Draco need to get away from everything for a little while you'll be staying in my flat until I can sort out Draco _I'll be paying for you both until he's right_," she mused. There was no offer, no room for give and take in this situation, Narcissa would accept it and go along willingly or she would lose and she would be all alone in the massive house.

Luna would take Draco with her, no matter what, Narcissa knew the young witch well enough to know it was that determination and confidence which had kept her alive this long.

Many people in the wizarding community did not like Luna. She danced on the edge constantly. She had helped save the world from Voldemort's reign of terror, but she found herself constantly drawn in with Purebloods.

It was almost laughable how the tables had turned, Purebloods and muggle-borns had switched up. Even the great Harry Potter looked down upon Purebloods. The Weasleys seemed to be the only pureblood family to retain any public respect.

The Weasleys had turned into a little bit of everything, Percy had joined a band and was succeeding with it. George had continued to work with his joke shop with the help of a few others from his year, the shop itself was dedicated to Fred. Ron worked alongside Harry in the Ministry, both very successful Aurors. And Ginny, a particular friend of Luna's before all of the social angst began was a stay at home mother, who detested what Luna had "turned into".

"Luna-" Narcissa began and then gave up. "Fine, I'll pack some things for Draco and I," she mused. And with that she retreated up the stairs. Luna smiled, slightly unnerved by the level of dominance Narcissa accepted. Lucius had dominated the house. Luna could picture his face, his tone, but she could never imagine being around him in private.

Luna shook off the bizarre thought and made her way down the hall to the sitting room. She stopped in the hall when she heard Draco speaking.

"I miss you."

"Of course you do." Lucius? But he was dead. Luna forced herself to shove open the window. Draco sat in the center of the room staring up a a huge photo of Lucius Malfoy. Lucius glared over at her.

Most witches of her age would have quailed even though it was only a picture. She did not. "C'mon Draco, let's take a walk," she mused. Draco's face lit up.

He lept up, waved at his father's picture, and loped to where Luna stood. Luna scooted him out, glowered at Lucius, and followed Draco.

They made their way down the long hall, Draco humming as he scooted along beside Luna. Once outside there was an air of calm that hadn't been there mere moments before.

"How would you feel about a little vacation Draco, hmm?" Luna asked brightly. Draco spun to looked diretly at her. He bounced up and down and took her hand.

"Oh, really? Oh where're we going Luna? Where?" he chirped.

"All over, we'd be staying in my flat for a while, and then you and your mum could travel with me for a while, how's that sound?" Draco grinned brightly.

"Great! And mum's coming? … Does she _have _to?" he asked. Luna smiled. Of course he wouldn't want Narcissa around very much, he was 26, wether he knew it or not.

"For most of it, although I'm sure you'll get your time without her," she assured him with a chuckle.

"But you'll be there, right? All the time, like before, right Looney?"

"Luna," she replied patiently.

"Right, Luna," he repeated.

"Of course Draco," she assured him.

He grinned and Luna smiled back, but her smile hurt a little inside. He'd been making leaps and bounds before. He'd been aware of so much, he'd acted older, and understood so much. And she'd told Narcissa what had to be done. It wasn't just the house that was messing with Draco's fragile psyche. Something had or had not been done that had soiled all of her work.

Luna ignored the tension and she walked with Draco over to a large greenhouse. She held the door for him and took a seat on a bench just inside as he ran about smelling the flowers.

He was a full head taller than her, and he didn't seem to notice it.

He'd grown to be quite handsome. He'd developed a widows peak, although it was probably just his hair receeding. His eyes were startling, just as his fathers had been, but they were much kinder. He had a natural sort of muscle and brilliant bone structure. Not to mention his active lifestyle's gifting him with a set of washboard abs Luna had seen more than once when she'd been his counselor and she'd brought him swimming. And no female who knew him could mention him without mentioning his fine behind.

Nobody seemed to care that he was mentally unstable, he was _gorgeous_.

Luna was attractive in her own right, nomatter what she did to herself. A dozen scars crisscrossed her body from her dealings with wild animals, and scarcely a month went by in which her face wasn't bloodied of bruised for the same reason, or for her dealings at St. Mongo's. But she had a mystical sort of elegance nobody could recreate, and eyes the color of the purest sea.

Narcissa appeared in the doorway with two large bags levitating behind her.

"We're ready, Ms. Lovegood," Narcissa replied.

"Call me Luna, Narcissa," Luna responded but moved across the floor, took Draco's hand and led him out. She led the way to her carriage.

The carriage was reminiscent of the carriage the Beauxbaton school used when visiting other schools, save for the creatures pulling it and the simple wood colour of it. Four large Thestrals stood, harnessed and waiting, while two younger ones mulled around at their feet.

"In you go," she mused gently. Draco, all to eager, crawled in and scooted across to sit close to a window. Narcissa followed, sitting with her back to the thestrals. Luna hiked herself up, holdign the doorframe for support she called to the thestrals "St. Mongo's please." She then yanked the door shut behind her as they rattled into motion.

"St. Mongo's?" Narcissa demanded. Luna remained infront of the door as Narcissa looked all too keen on escaping back outside even though they were already in the sky.

"Draco isn't my only parient Narcissa, you two can wait here or come along with me when we get there," Luna assured Narcissa. "Either way we will all be getting back into the carriage and going to my flat after."

Narcissa looked soothed by that and she sat back to enjoy the luxury of the carriage. Luna rounded on Draco.

"So Draco, what's been going on lately?" Luna asked, taking a seat close to him. Draco watched the sky out the window for a few minutes before turning and sitting down.

"Not much really, father hasn't been home in a long while," Draco mused, slightly dejected.

"Draco sweetie-"Narcissa began but Luna stomped her foot, silencing her. Narcissa did not question Luna's judgement and once again withdrew into a quiet submissiveness.

Draco remained entirely unaware. He began to play with the sleave of his robe, bending his face down so his chin nearly touched his chest.

"I thought you were going to go away like father did," he admitted quietly. Luna smiled gently, lifting his face so he was looking at her.

"So long as you want me around, I won't leave you," she assured him. He smiled at her, the tension abating.

Narcissa grimaced at that, greatful as she was for the leaps and bounds Luna brought about in her son, she couldn't help but wish the woman would simply butt out. Every day Draco had grown more mature, his sleep had been equally filled with nightmares. Luna wasn't around to deal with his night terrors, and Narcissa had never brought them up.

Perhaps she enjoyed being needed, but she was more aware of her son's fear than of the need to be needed however, and thus resented Luna.

The carriage touched down on the roof of St. Mongo's and Luna got to her feet. Draco followed her without a word while Narcissa remained rooted to her seat.

Luna strode with purpose down the stairs and glanced aroung the tearoom.

"Would you like anything, Draco?" she asked, watchign him eye a large green-frosted cake.

"Uhm…" he murmured sheepishly.

"Remember, I'm taking care of you," she mused quietly. At which he grinned, fished for her hand, and when he found it he strode proudly to the counter.

"Ms. Lovegood! Have you finally gotten yourself a boyfriend then?" asked the portly woman behind the counter. Draco blushed bright pink, but Luna brushed it off with ease.

"No, Lucinda, not yet," she chuckled to the bright woman, who shrugged.

"What'll it be then?" she asked, still eyeing Draco. Draco bithis lip and looked intently at the cake.

"That cake, please," Luna said simply to the woman, ignoring her shock. "anything to drink?" Luna added to Draco.

"Do they have those cherry-syrup-soda mixtures?"

"Yupp," Luna replied

"I'll have one of those then."

"Make that two," Luna mused to the woman at the counter, before nodding pointedly at the cake. The woman shrugged to herself and set to collecting the order. Luna looked around the room as Lucinda took her dear sweet time pulling the cake out from under the counter. Three or four people were deliberatly staring at Draco, obviously well aware of the fact that he was 'not right'. Luna glared in the same blatant fashion until each of them quailed and returned to whatever they were each doing.

Lucinda finally set the cake on the countertop and the drinks beside it. "That's three galleons and a sickle," Lucinda mused. Although Luna could clearly see that the woman was estimating very roughly and would stil expect a tip Luna paid her, slipping in an extra sickle for Lucinda's benefit.

"Hold the cake for us, we'll be back through in a few minutes," Luna said firmly, pushing the Cake pointedly to the far corner of the counter, handing Draco his drink and taking hers. The two strode dow t

Draco held her handa bit more firmly than nessicary when a male nurse stopped Luna to speak to her.

"Luna, hey…" the nurse mused, intentionally ruffling hisscruffy dark hair.

"Hello Marcus," Luna replied. She felt Draco inch closer to her.

"And who've we got here?" Marcus cooed. Luna felt a pang of irritation.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, and I'm not five," Draco snapped irritably.

"Easy Tiger," Marcus mused, again using that irritating 'I-am-above-you' tone.

"Marcus, don't talk down to him," Luna warned firmly. Marcus looked surprised but shrugged it off.

"I've gotta go, but I'll see you around," he mused to Luna. Neither he nor Draco acknowledged the other's existance. He walked past and Luna set off walking again, Draco at her side.

"I don't like him," Draco mused sharply, his brow furrowing as he looked down at her. "He looks at you funny." Luna chuckled.

"Don't tell anyone but I don't like him much either," she mused with a wink. "He thinks he's prettier than he is."

"Oh… you're pretty," Draco mused, probably by means of conversation. "… Luna, why're you blushing?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there readers! Sorry for the huge wait! But here's chapter 2! I want to thank anyone who was patient for being patient. **

**I've got 4 stories going (Stupid, I know), so bear with me, I plan to have an update for one of my story __****_AT LEAST_**** every other week. It may not be this one but one of them will be updated. So yeah, I'll try to get up to par here. Sorry again and I hope you enjoy :D **

******Oh! and I'm working on Edits 'cause I think my stories are kind of crap right now, so yeah, keep your eyes open for it!**

******Love, Simmers**

******

* * *

**

_**Chapter 2**_

Luna shook her head, forcing down the pink which had risen in her face. And smiled good-naturedly at Draco and quickly made her way down the hall; Draco followed, determined to keep up. She turned down this hall and that, quietly watching room numbers as she strode. Draco for himself made conversation more or less on his own.

Luna stopped outside of a room labeled _56D _She paused with her free hand on the door.

"Wait out here Draco," she said firmly. Her tone the same as when she made Narcissa see reason and Draco nodded without a word. "Good." Luna pushed open the door and slowly stepped in. There was a wild shriek and for a moment Draco was about to rocket in after her but he heard her talking and was stilled. He watched through the crack where the door hadn't completely closed

"Shhh, Lavender… Miss Brown, it's alright, calm down," she mused gently. She walked slowly across the room, in much the same way one might approach an injured dog, although bird would be a much more relivant terminology. Lavender brown's eyes were wide and hazey, but deep, here and there over her body were patches where feathers had grown in tufts but had never filled in.

"Whooooo are you?" Lavender twilled weakly as she inched back, her feathers ruftling.

"It's me Lav, it's Looney Lovegood," Luna mused gently and Lavender collapsed into wild giggles.

"Looney Luna, I haven't seen you in years!" Lavender twilled attempting to sit up but failed, her limbs were made of the wrong kind of bones, bones for wings not arms. Luna did not point out that she had been in the room once a week since Lavender had been admitted. "Did you know I was an Animagus Luna? I learned in school, I'm a… uh, with the wings and great big eyes?" she asked, tilting her head.

"An Owl, Lavender, I know," Luna replied kindly. Luna also knew that Lavender had never _finished _learning the art of the Animagi. She had instead skipped the last few steps and attempted her first transformation. Much like Apparating it was very easy to get 'splinched', or caught somewhere in between. That was Lavender's problem. While Luna could do very little to fix the physical malady she could work with Lavender's mind, open up the doors that would at least put the girl right. The only problem was Lavender was a very simple girl to begin with, the doors had been muddled before the Splinching, and were nearly indiscernible now.

"I'm going to touch your face, Lavender, don't worry, there's just a smudge… Mascara I think," Luna said, the reasoning was a lie, but Lavender nodded and sat still, allowing Luna to pres her palms to her face. In a moment The world seemed to Luna to quake and then fall in upon itself.

She stood before a whole Lavender, fluttering crazily around her head was a large barn owl.

"Luna! Help, make it stop!" Lavender whined, batting at the bird.

"Calm down Lavender, if you calm down the bird will, I promise," Luna said, stepping forward to get closer to the struggle.

"Stop it! Make it stop!" Lavender wailed, ducking and tumbling to her butt while the bird swooped back toward her face.

"Lavender! Listen to me!" Luna demanded, trying hard to remain patient with Lavender. But she had worked with the girl for years and never once had the mind-apparition listened. As per usual Lavender ignored her demand she covered her head with one arm to avoid the bird which had never hit her, the other flailing to fend it off. "Dammit Lavender!" Luna scowled, her voice echoing through Lavender's skull so forcefully it scattered the bird's focus and Lavender's flailing limb made contact. She struck it with such force that the owl sputtered and slumped, landing lopsidedly on the ground near her knees. It gazed up at her with clouded eyes. Lavender peaked up when the rustle of wings subsided and she met eyes with the tawny, befuddled bird.

"Oh… poor little bird…" Lavender murmured. She scooped up the bird, which had shrunk to the size of a hatchling upon crashing to the ground. It twilled and nuzzled into her breast. "I'm sorry I hit you," she mused gently.

Luna gaped in one hundred appointments nothing had ever changed, the bird had dived at Lavender, Lavender had been helpless and whiney. Luna paused, unsure of if she should withdraw or remain to babysit the duo. Remembering that she had a three-dimentional charge aside from Lavender she decided to withdraw, she felt her limbs in reality slowly pulling back from Lavender's face and felt herself being pulled back, fluid into a vaacume, until she was herself, pulling her arms away from Lavender and letting them drop to her sides in a hospital room.

Lavender was fast asleep, her eyes no longer broad, her skin with a few scuffs, as though she'd had a severe case of rug burn, but no feathers. Luna smiled. Lavender would come to in a few hours. She moved to the door to call in a nurse and saw Draco gaping at them. Luna took her chance to see what had happened outside of the small cavern of Lavender's mind.

"What did you see Draco?" she asked.

"Nothing! I wasn't peaking I swear I was just…" Draco looked concerned as his glance flickered between Luna and Lavender.

"It's okay Draco, I just want to know what it looked like," she assured him, taking his hand in hers again. After a minute or two of reassuring patience Draco reluctantly explained. He told of Luna's palms pressing to Lavender's temples, a long pause and then the two sharing a sudden jolt. Then Lavender quaking slightly as the feathers dissolved into her skin like a tossed stone sinking into a murky swamp. Luna grinned. She would have to write out her conclusions, continue a study perhaps. Plenty of splinched Animagi had learned to function, opened the door enough that they could see how things could be, allowing things to make sense again. Magic had been used on them to mask the feathers, fur or tails. But very _very_ few had been wholey returned to their pre-splinched state and none ever seemed directly related to the doctor's interference. Luna called in a nurse, a plump orange-haired woman, and bid her keep a chart of updates for Luna to look over when she returned, and to call Luna if there was a change. The nurse agreed eagerly, having been assisting in Lavender's treatment. She'd grown used to the spilling of food and flailing of arms whenever she entered.

Luna smiled at the woman, whom she noted wore a name tag which read: Ophelia Brown. Luna wondered briefly if the woman had stayed on so long because she was related to Lavender, but she didn't ask. That was none of her business. She waved as she made her way down the hall and then down the staircase, Draco caught up and he was bouncing with excitement.

"You did that, right?" he asked. Luna was about to smile and nod when Draco went on. "You turned her into a bird, can you teach me?" Luna paused, missing a step and catching herself on the next one, she frowned.

"No, Draco, I didn't turn her into a bird. I was trying to help her, put her back how she was before. You should not _want_ to make a person into something else unless they _want _to be something else." Luna scolded gently.

"But father said-"

"And he isn't here anymore, is he?" Luna asked, not really wanting to hear what 'father said'. "I know it sounds bad for me to say, but your father…" Luna paused briefly, searching for the correct wording. "Your father was sick kind of like that girl was sick. He didn't think right, that's why…" her breath caught. "That's why he was so strict," she finished. The rest of her phrase '_that's why he hurt you_' still sounded better to her, but she knew Draco would reject that. He had loved his father, as sons do, and to hear him put as anything aside from victim until Draco was better would not be acceptable.

Draco bit his lip and nodded. "But he's not sick anymore?" he asked. Luna floundered for a response.

"I'm not sure," she managed after some internal deliberation. Lucius would always be a soft spot for Draco, healthy or not. "C'mon, I've got a few more stops to make… C'mon then Draco," Luna mused gently.

She walked past the doors for floors three and two and walked out on the ground floor. She walked down the hall toward the back of the building and turned into a room at the end of the hall, the door marked '_64-74A'_ had a thick lock on it. Luna reached under her shirt and tugged out a key hanging from a long grey string. She undid the lock, glanced back and forth and then tugged Draco in with her.

"I can't leave you in the hall, they'll commit you, but you need to stay _right_ _here_, absolutely no wandering, am I clear?" Luna asked. Draco frowned.

"Why not?" Draco asked, not out of disobediance but curiosity.

"This wing is full of some of the most dangerous creature bites we've seen in a very long time. I'm dealing with a few people in here but they are far from safe, Draco, sit there," she pointed to a small table, one that looked to have been 'borrowed' from the café upstairs. Draco took his seat and watched Luna make her way down the hall. He craned his neck to watch as the bars on windows strained under the weight of someone on the other side determined to get out.

Luna pressed the tip of her wand into a hollow on a large silver-grey door. It slipped open for a moment and then slammed shut again behind her. Her eyes fell upon the Lycanthropic man crouched on the opposing wall. His eyes shone dark, mysterious, angry and his jaw snapped in her direction.

"Zabini… are you there?" she asked patiently.

"What's it look like to you?" he hissed, his shoulders straining as he pulled away from his restraints toward her. "Come for a visit?" he snorted.

"Blaise, stop pulling, you'll pull your arm out of the socket again," Luna replied, her voice measured and steady. "And then they will have to tranquilize you, _again_." She stayed outside of his reach but close enough that she could catch and hold his eyes. "Nobody wants that Blaise," she said firmly.

"How do you know? Maybe I like it," he challenged, grinning, his teeth jagged and stained. "Fenrir says-"

"Said, Blaise." Luna said shortly. He stopped yanking, and frowned. "He died, Blaise, Fenrir Greyback is dead," she explained.

"You're lying," Blaise spat, ripping again at his shackles. "You'll see, he's still out there," Blaise argued.

"I would not lie to you Blaise, you need to know," she said. She took a step toward him, catching his face in her hands, feeling him wrench against her in an attempt to get away, but she followed him. "You don't want to hurt people Blaise, you're not-"

"Not who? Hmmm? My mommy?" he bit sarcastically. "Fenrir?" he growled.

"A murderer," Luna replied. Blaise did not pause, instead he laughed.

"You could have argued any other point, but that I am, Lovegood," Blaise snorted. "I kill people because it feels good, because I like it, that _defines_ a murderer. You're an idiot," he said bluntly. Luna smiled.

"That I am, but I'm the idiot trying to get you spared you self-serving hound," she snorted. "They're scheduling your execution, going to use the same blade they used for Greyback, did you know _that_?" she growled. Her voice dipped into the sultry tormenting tone his used so naturally.

"Shut up witch," he growled. He finally yanked his head out of her grip and slumped back against the wall, glaring at her. "You think I'm stupid. You think I don't know where this is leading me. I know I'm going to die, we all do," he grunted. "But I won't die here, you know I won't… you can still help me Lovegood, you can let me out, you can undo my manacles, open the door," he was watching her eyes. "I could get away, Lovegood, you could _save my life_," he offered. It was the gentlest his voice had ever been. And that was why she knew he was baiting her, trying to hit her sweetest, strongest emotion, a hero complex every human on the planet had. She smiled.

"I may be an idiot, but I'm not suicidal," she said. She let her hand rest on top of his head, between the wolvine ears that pricked through his hair. "I am sorry you have to die, but there's nothing to be done for you," she said. He needed to _want_ to be rehabilitated, maybe healed. But he was right, he had embraced the Lycanthropic infection just as his mother before him had embraced her Succubus heritage and had drained her numerous husbands before she was discovered shortly after the close of the war, when she was beheaded and shackled and submerged in the rushing ocean, where she probably still writhed headless and hungry. Many purebloods had Succubus and Incubus blood coursing through their veins. Luna met his eyes.

"You could have been something Blaise," she managed, disappointed not so much at her own failure to rehabilitate him but at his choice to become a savage killer when his magic was so strong.

"I am something," he countered, watching her.

He was right, of course, he was something, and he was very good at being what he was. A killer and a hunter. What he wasn't, what he hadn't been in a very long time, perhaps since before their childhoods were through, was human.

Luna left the pen, letting the door close with a whir of a dozen locks clicking back into place. She steadied herself, wondering if she could handle a visit to the other people she'd gone to Hogwarts with or behind. Gregory Goyle, who had been infected with a strain of the Vampyric ailment which was known to be the origin of the muggle creatures 'zombies', his skin grey and sagging and his jaw useless. She remembered him being the brighter of his duo with the now deceased Vincent Crabbe. The Patil sisters, both bitten by the Spiders which had attacked during the battle and were eternally spasming and attacking shrieking, only ever dealing with one another. Or, worst of all, Harry Potter's oldest son 'John Rubeus Potter'(completely unknown to the outside world, hidden for the child's sake) who had been attacked by Victoire, Bill and Fleur's daughter who had obtained the Lycanthropic gene which her father had been much less subject too.

In the end, she didn't need to make the decision because she heard the most sickening sound in the world, a sound she'd anticipated hearing since she'd first joined the ranks at Saint Mongo's Restricteds.

The wrenching sound of a cell door breaking under it's strain. The roar of an escapee, and the shriek of horror of her own charge.

"Draco!" she shrieked, bolding down the hall toward the sound, cursing herself for leaving him so unprotected. Her mind flew through the beasts at that end of the hall and her heart floundered as she turned the corner to see the broadest door, the layers of mesh, metal, and barring concave like an upturned turtle in the hall. "Son of a …" Luna murmured as she turned the last corner.

The beast was massive, shoulders hunched and grey-blue. If it had been looking at her she would have seen the jaw that took up a great deal of its face and the broad-set, charcoal coloured eyes.

"Hey! Black!" she howled. The beast twisted, swiveling to face her. "Dammit, I'm sorry Sirius," she murmured to herself.

"INSIRA!" she roared, slashing her wand at the beast. A whip of dark blue flame, lashed out, catching the creature hard in the chest and then slashing at it's feet so it tumbled forward, toward her. She stumbled out of the beast's way as it crashed to the ground. "Forca," she said, prodding the beast with her wand and watching as it was lifted and twisted into an invisible cage. She levitated what had once been the body of Sirius Black back into the cell and repaired the door to its original state. She ran to Draco, where he crouched behind the overturned table, horrified, but unscathed. He stared at her for a moment before collapsing before her.

"Luna, Luna I didn't move! I didn't leave the table! I swear, I'm sorry Luna! I didn't mean it," he whimpered, pleading for her forgivness.

"Draco… No, Draco it's not your fault," she assured him, pulling him with a great deal of effort, off the floor and into her arms where he quaked, snotting on her shirt and robes. "I shouldn't have brought you here," she whispered into his hair. "Merlin, I shouldn't have brought you in here."

In a matter of moments a small army of very soldier-looking wizards appeared, having been alerted by the casting of spells that something was amiss.

"The door gave way, have it reinforced," Luna ordered as she cradled a sleeping Draco in her lap. No one said anything about the red puffiness of the sleeping man's eyes, they nodded obediently to Luna and moved toward the door. "Do not hurt the man inside," she added forcefully. "He isn't himself, I'm still working on it," she said forcefully.

"Ma'am, he can't possibly return, he-"

"That's for me to decide. Go secure the door."

She got Draco outside with some help from a Wizard and waited for him to wake up again. When he did they made their way back up the stairs hand in hand, collected the cake, which brightened Draco's spirits quite some bit and returned to the Carrige.

"What took you so long?" Narcissa demanded, having clearly been about to raid the hospital.

"Don't worry Mum," Draco said simply, sipping at a soda Luna had purchased on the way out. "Everythin' is fine," he assured her. Luna smiled, because she knew Draco's mind had blocked out the trauma. While she would have to dig it all back up, she was content to let Draco enjoy his piece while he had it.

* * *

**The spells I used in here were: **

Insira: **Ira** is latin for angry and **Incendia** is latin for fire, so it's a combo of those.

Forca: which is latin for "Trap" or "Cage"

**_Please Comment, even if it's only : UPDATE FASTER! _ your wrath will inspire me X3_**


End file.
